


「弗雷德韦斯莱x赫敏」弥达斯之触

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *大写加粗OOC*G
Relationships: 弗雷德 乔治 韦斯莱 赫敏 格兰杰
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 2





	「弗雷德韦斯莱x赫敏」弥达斯之触

有的人就是不会保持距离。  
赫敏·格兰杰愤愤地推开眼前那两张一模一样大脸，看看看，看什么看。她都快伤心死了，因为该死的含有猫毛的复方汤剂，满脸的黑毛经过好几个星期倒是消失了，眼睛也慢慢恢复本来的褐色。可是她还有两只尖尖的耳朵和一条长尾巴呢。

都怪罗恩管不住他的嘴，唉，算了，就算罗恩不说，那对双胞胎也有办法搞清楚是什么、是谁让他们的小罗尼乐不可支。  
感谢上帝，弗雷德和乔治没有再试图从她的脸上拔下那么一两根毛，用来研究他们那见鬼的变身蛋奶饼干。可是呢，韦斯莱家的双胞胎向来能找到新的乐子，目前的乐子指的是赫敏的那对尖尖的猫耳朵。  
最先动手动脚的肯定是弗雷德，赫敏对于她搞清韦斯莱双胞胎的过程唉声叹气。从赫敏进医疗翼的第一天起，庞弗雷夫人就比往常要多拿出几回扫帚，挂上布帘子也挡不住双胞胎的好奇心。乔治顶多也就逗逗赫敏从被子下漏出来的长尾巴，弗雷德呢，就拿现在来说。红头发的大小伙子三分之二的身体都压在病患床上，像个变态似的不停嘟囔，“让我摸一下，就一下。”可怜的赫敏惊吓地连猫耳朵都贴向了后方，平时“教训”罗恩和哈利的气势在年龄和身高压制下一点都不剩了。  
“那是什么？”乔治伸手去捞赫敏枕头下伸出来的一个金色的东西。赫敏的心思全在别让他们发现吉德罗·洛哈特给她的问候信上，在她赶忙把那东西往枕头下塞的时候，猫耳朵被人捏住了，热度一下子烘上赫敏的面皮，她小声地发出一声尖叫，“别碰——松手啊，弗雷德！”  
这种感觉太诡异了，麻麻痒痒的感觉从耳朵尖窜向脊椎，好像那只还在将她耳朵捏来捏去的不是人类的手，而是什么带电的东西。弗雷德颇有兴致地看着刚还一脸生气又不敢发作的小姑娘，现在整张脸都红的像胡萝卜似的，一句话都说不出来。  
真是惹人喜爱的样子，弗雷德和乔治一人一句念完洛哈特的问候信，在赫敏还没像韦斯莱夫人那样大喊大叫前，边笑边跑着从她的视线里利索地消失了。  
赫敏恼火地将金色的小卡片小心翼翼地塞回枕头下，抱着《霍格沃茨：一段校史》，直到满脑袋的热度都降下去她才真正地看进去第一个字。

如果有选择，赫敏宁愿听桃金娘对死亡的看法。也不想再次面对热心可亲的庞弗雷夫人。先不提被巴斯克斯石化后进医疗翼的事，那次反正她什么都不知道，睁开眼睛后就获得了好朋友们的拥抱。要说的是魔药课上，哈利和讨人厌的德拉科一言不合就互怼魔咒，赫敏不得不认为她被降低到和高尔一个档次。不过很快她就重新开心起来了，她偷偷地使庞弗雷夫人对她的那对门牙做过头了点，喝完镇定药水的赫敏坐在医疗翼的床上重新审视她的牙齿，冷不丁地手里的镜子被人抽走。“听说马尔福这个小恶棍冲哈利施恶咒了？”  
“你看上去还挺高兴的？”  
门牙被完美缩小的愉快立刻被惊悚取代了，这时不得不提一下双胞胎和增龄药水的事，赫敏也说不清她为什么突然就小心眼起来——好吧，也许是对复方汤剂时期他们对她的恶作剧耿耿于怀。赫敏在早餐间抽空去了医疗翼，摆出一副“我早就说过这没用”的态度，极其痛快地嘲笑了他们一番。  
和弗雷德比起来乔治简直是天使，毕竟人家“只是”按住了她的肩膀，弗雷德就过分极了，赫敏眼看着罪恶之手朝她伸来，“啊——”弗雷德用一种她在爸妈的诊所里对待检查牙齿的小朋友时会发出的哄骗声。  
“你看起来不太一样了，海狸小姐。”弗雷德捏着赫敏的下巴非常仔细地瞅着那对门牙。指腹和下巴皮肤的接触再次冒出上回被捏着耳朵时相同的怪异感觉，这个红头发的恶魔甚至还点着她的下嘴唇，试图看的更清楚一些。这人到底有没有距离意识，还是说对人和人之间的社交距离的定义和别人不一样啊，动不动就上手抬人下巴拍人后颈拽人胳膊的。弗雷德看着长大点的姑娘露出的别扭神色，忍不住又捣乱了她本就乱蓬蓬的褐发。

在圣诞舞会上，赫敏想着这事一不留神踩了维克多尔好几脚，好在魁地奇巨星不怎么在意。奇怪，赫敏咬着下唇想，维克多尔搭在她伸出无袖礼服的胳膊，但她却没有产生像弗雷德接触到她时候的怪异感，要说有什么感觉，赫敏甚至能分析出维克多尔在紧张的事实，因为他的掌心出了一层薄薄的汗。  
可惜在双胞胎面前往往只有赫敏气的出汗的份，本以为新学期的级长身份能多份点底气，现在呢，底气是有了，弗雷德仗着身高优势洋洋得意地将一纸袋昏迷花糖举过头顶，让试图行使级长权利的姑娘怎么都够不着。罗恩默默背过身去，“哎，要我说，她真是想不开。”乔治抱着手臂靠在壁炉边哧哧直笑。  
“来拿啊，赫敏。”弗雷德轻松地说，“拿到任你处置，级长小姐。”  
赫敏凄凉地发现弗雷德实在太高了，她又试着蹦了蹦，却在坏男孩的小心思下被绊进了胸膛。  
“即使是格兰杰小姐的色诱，我也不会交出我们的研究成果哦。”弗雷德笑眯眯地托住赫敏的脸庞，用指腹轻轻地蹭了蹭褐发姑娘因为蹦跳泛上红晕的皮肤。  
赫敏还小的时候有过一次在电子设备那体会到轻微的漏电，她一时都想不起来究竟是什么设备漏电，但那种  
难以言喻的颤栗和弗雷德停留在脸颊上的指腹带来的感觉非常相似，赫敏放弃了没收弗雷德和乔治的魔法把戏的想法，“如果你们不停止这么做，我会写信给你们的妈妈！”她叉着腰扔下气势汹汹的一句，毫不含糊地转过身去掩盖住涨得通红的脸。

“哟，情人虫。”  
赫敏正在生哈利的气，因为他不愿意将“王子”的魔药课本还回去，没注意到拉文克劳的卢娜·洛夫古德正坐在金妮和她的中间，疯姑娘做梦般的声音从左边传来，卢娜低着她长满金黄色乱蓬蓬长发的脑袋，有些向外凸出的眼睛在赫敏卷起的衣袖下的手臂上寻找着某种常人看不见的生物，卢娜做出捏住了一只隐形的小甲虫的动作，在眼前端详了好一阵，“是情人虫。”她恍恍惚惚的说，接着她松开了手指，视线追随着谁都看不见的小甲虫，“他身上也有。”卢娜好奇地盯着格兰芬多长桌前的双胞胎中的一个。红发男孩感受到了视线，他冲着姑娘们眨了眨眼睛，又对着赫敏比了个飞吻的动作。  
赫敏赶紧把目光转回到盘子里的咸肉三明治上，在卢娜来回的视线里觉得脸皮发烫，她就是知道那是弗雷德，至于情人虫什么的，听名字就知道大概了。

弗雷德和乔治选择开他们的魔法把戏坊去了，赫敏也说不好这究竟是好还是不好，幸运的是她免去了在对弗雷德日趋诡异的感觉上的分神，但是，说真的双胞胎的离开让霍格沃茨少了许多惊喜或…惊吓。直到六年级开学前例行的对角巷采购，赫敏才再一次见到弗雷德和乔治——以一种她最不想呈现的状态。  
“都怪你的打拳望远镜！”赫敏懊恼地遮住那一只发青的眼睛。  
弗雷德身上的品红色长袍和他的头发像一团燃烧的火焰，笑容满面的红发人凑近了赫敏·格兰杰，他摇晃着从口袋里摸出的一个塑料小瓶子宽慰到，“来吧，我们有非常有效的青肿消除剂。”  
赫敏被拉到了一边，粘稠的黄色膏体被指尖轻轻涂抹在青紫的皮肤上，“只要一个小时青肿就消啦，黑眼圈小姐。”在货架与货架构成的阴影里，弗雷德红发的耀眼程度丝毫不减，他俯身查看是否每一块发青的部位都被涂抹上药膏，温热的鼻息无意中侵略着矮他一头的姑娘。不是特别流通的空气中都似乎带上了噼里啪啦的电光，弗雷德没有沾药膏的那只手正捧着赫敏的脸，他低下头做出认真检查的样子，发丝呼吸可能还有嘴唇一股脑地略过赫敏，“好啦，完美小姐。”弗雷德偷笑着转过身，和过来寻他的乔治打了个照面。

END

*Midas Touch来自古希腊神话，国王的点金手  
*可能会有第二篇阿喀琉斯之踵


End file.
